


Dog Day Afternoon

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo enjoy a lazy Sunday afternoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this ended up naughtier than I expected…
> 
> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, Any, “I don't need a dog, I've got you”,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Stretched out on the sofa after Sunday dinner, Dee and Ryo were watching some movie about a guy and his dog. Well, Dee was watching the movie, sort of; Ryo was mostly dozing with his head on Dee’s shoulder, opening his eyes from time to time to see if anything interesting was going on. He liked these occasional lazy days, when he could relax and catch up on sleep.

He was hovering on the border between sleeping and waking when Dee broke the comfortable silence between them. “Y’know what? We should get a dog.”

Ryo snorted, amused. “I don't need a dog, I've got you,” he mumbled.

“Huh?” Dee half sat up, dislodging Ryo from his comfy position. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Opening his eyes, Ryo looked up at his indignant partner. “Think about it; you follow me everywhere, you always want to play, you’re forever licking and sniffing me, I have to feed you, and you lay around on the furniture,” he pointed out sleepily.

Flopping back into his original position, Dee frowned up at the ceiling, considering Ryo’s words. The worst of it was that he couldn’t actually deny any of those things, except…

“I don’t sniff you!”

“You sure about that?”

Dee thought some more. “Okay, maybe I do, occasionally. But it’s your fault for smelling so good, and that vanilla body wash makes my mouth water… Everything about you makes my mouth water, come to think of it.” Rolling onto his side, he pulled Ryo against him. “So, if I’m your dog, does that mean I get to hump your leg?”

“You’d do that anyway, and not just my leg!” Ryo was wide awake now, and grinning.

“Uh huh!” Dee agreed. “‘Cause I’m a very good dog.” He leaned closer and licked Ryo’s nose, then his ear, and down the side of his neck. “I think you should play with me now; big dogs need a lot of exercise,” he informed Ryo solemnly.

“You’re insatiable!”

“Big dogs have big appetites as well as being full of energy.” Dee winked, sliding one hand lower. “I like playing with balls.”

That was too much for Ryo; he burst out laughing. “I can’t believe you said that! You’re crazy, but I love you anyway.”

“Does that mean we can play now?”

Ryo leaned in for a kiss. “Yeah, I’m up for a game.” He pressed closer to Dee, proving it.

“Yay!” If Dee had been equipped with a tail, it would have been wagging!

The End


End file.
